Confort
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Sabía que un combate era más que ganar y perder en base a fuerza física, lo que importaba eran los resultados. Se podía perder un combate pero si obtenía un buen resultado, entonces, eso significaba una victoria. Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma?


**Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto y Boruto no me pertenecen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Confort**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y el cielo se teñía con suaves tonos rojizos. Un ave volaba a lo lejos.

Había perdido.

Era extraño, se dijo. Sabía que un combate era más que ganar y perder en base a fuerza física, lo que importaba eran los resultados.

Se podía perder un combate pero si obtenía un buen resultado, entonces, eso significaba una victoria. Entonces…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma?

— ¿Mitsuki-kun?

Una voz captó su atención.

—Oh, _Iincho_ —Identificó a la joven de cabello y ojos violáceos.

—Ya no soy la _"Iincho"_ , ¿sabes? —corrigió Sumire con una sonrisa.

—Así que has venido a ver los combates de la tercera ronda, ¿eh?

Sumire se acercó al barandal donde el albino estaba apoyado hasta hace un momento.

—Sí, aunque fuimos descalificadas en la segunda ronda, Wasabi, Namida y yo queríamos ver sus combates

—Oh

La joven observó con detenimiento el perfil de su compañero. No había muchos cambios en él, su rostro se mostraba tranquilo, sin embargo sus ojos parecían ligeramente distantes.

—Los combates de todos fueron increíbles

Mitsuki la observó de nuevo.

—Boruto-kun ha estado increíble en cada uno de sus combates

—Ciertamente, no podría esperar menos de él —sonrío.

—Aunque… hubo un momento en el combate contra Shikadai-kun que parecía estar realmente en problemas, aun así logró sorprendernos a todos

—Ese es el poder de Boruto, sin importar las adversidades, él siempre encontrará la forma de salir adelante

Esta vez fue el turno de Sumire de sonreír en razón a sus palabras.

—Mitsuki-kun y Sarada también lo han hecho muy bien, es admirable que hayan llegado hasta este punto.

El albino arqueó una ceja pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

—Dices eso, pero apuesto que de haber participado ya tendrías una estrategia para pelear contra cada uno de nosotros, ¿cierto?

Sumire solo pudo sonreír con complicidad a ello.

—Ese lado tuyo, es realmente aterrador

—Mitsuki-kun tampoco se queda atrás en ese sentido

Ambos se observaron en silencio, sonriendo. Una sonrisa que el resto desconocía, aquella que reflejaba la oscuridad latente en cada uno. Como dos serpientes que podrían atacar en cualquier momento.

—Pudiste haber ganado de haberlo querido, ¿no es así?

El ambiente a su alrededor parecía haber recobrado su cauce normal.

—Quien sabe, tal vez no hubiese hecho la diferencia —confesó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Espero que Boruto-kun y Sarada estén bien para la final —comentó con genuina preocupación.

—Lo estarán, sé que Boruto vencerá al final —afirmó con una sonrisa.

No obstante, para Sumire no pasó desapercibido que aquella mirada distante había regresado.

—Es una pena que la final no haya sido entre los miembros del equipo 7

Mitsuki solo pudo seguir viendo el atardecer a lo lejos. Apretando de forma inconsciente el puño debajo de su manga.

—A Boruto-kun le hubiese hecho muy feliz pelear contra sus amigos.

Él la observó con cierto interés ante esto último.

—Él parecía muy enérgico durante la pelea contra Shinki, no dejaba de gritar y darte ánimos —explicó—, Estoy segura de que él realmente quería ver a Mitsuki-kun en la final

Los ojos del albino brillaron ante sus palabras.

Una sonrisa sutil volvió a dibujarse en sus labios.

Gracioso, se dijo.

Hasta hace un momento sentía un extraño pesar en su pecho, pero ahora… De alguna forma todo era más liviano.

Haberse rendido realmente parecía haber sido la mejor decisión.

—Ya veo, así que eso hizo —Los rasgos de su rostro parecían haberse suavizado.

— _¡Uwawawa!_ ¡Debo irme! —Dijo al notar el tiempo que llevaba ahí— Wasabi y Namida deben estar esperándome

Sumire hizo un leve asentimiento en despedida antes de encaminarse rápidamente al lugar donde su equipo la esperaba.

Se suponía que solo había ido al servicio, por lo que seguramente ellas estarían preocupadas.

— _Iincho_

Sumire detuvo sus pasos, justo antes de terminar de subir aquel pequeño tramo de gradas. Quiso recordarle de nuevo que ella ya no era la representante de la clase, pero lo dejó pasar.

—La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos, iré con todo

La joven lo observó con sorpresa, antes de que una sutil sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios.

Sus ojos habían vuelto a brillar de aquella forma extraña que solo ellos conocían.

—Estaré esperando ese momento, Mitsuki-kun

Y tras eso, cada uno siguió el camino que los llevaría de vuelta con su propio equipo.

Sabiendo que las palabras del otro, de cierta forma habían dado confort a su pesar. Lo cual, solo alimentaba el deseo de volverse a enfrentar en otra ocasión.

Sin interrupciones.

Y sin limitaciones.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Un zombie ha vuelto!

Hace tanto, tanto que no escribo nada...

No tienen idea de lo mal que me he sentido por no escribir...

En parte por ocupaciones, en parte por cuestiones personales de inspiración, ¡Pero eso no importa!

En esta ocasión, tuve el deseo de escribir algo MitsuSumi

Bueno, esa era la intención, espero haberlo logrado, aunque al final tiene sus guiños BoruMitsu y BoruSumi, lo siento, es que soy fan de estas tres parejas, son las cosas de ser multishipper~

Algún día volveré a escribir algo sobre la nueva generación o de preferencia de estos tres~


End file.
